Operation: N.O.E.L.
"New Overwhelm Enemy Legion" Operation: N.O.E.L. is the twenty-third Episode and the Third Movie to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Wednesday, February 3, 2016. Overview Yuki and Paul received the Red and Blue Twin Dragons from the Genesis Portal and a lock-on laser weapon, and a rapid fire gun weapon. Yuki and Paul starts their new adventure in the World of Panzer Dragoon. Plot The Episode begins with Yoko Gekko, Paul and Yuki Buxaplentys spending time at the Grand Canyon of Izumogakure watching the skies taken by the Egg Fleet. As Yuki and Yoko starts to get a kiss, a gigantic creature suddenly came from the Genesis Portal and attacks them and though Yuki Paul and Yoko are hiding at the cave and are trying to escape, the armored creature taps them, a rumbling triggers a cave in, which crushes the monster and saves them. From the newly created hole and the Genesis Portal, the two armored, blue and red dragons flies down and landed on the platform to greet them. Although Yuki and Paul and Yoko of course knew nothing of these things, two dragons were guided by the Heresy Program, the renegade entity that had been ejected from the Ancient Age data network and the Grand Civil War long ago. Looking into his mind, the dragon communicated with him, causing strange visions to float through his consciousness: visions of the future, as both Lundi and Paul Gekko had seen all those decades ago. Vaguely understanding the dragon’s wish to reach some kind of world that there are animals and some kind of towering structure on a far-off island, Yuki, Paul and Yoko climbed up onto both the creature’s backs; together, they ascended out of the Canyon and onto the Genesis Portal to the two dragon's realm. Beyond the parched desert lands a vast body of water opened up, and Kyle and the dragon flew out over the waves. Soon they found themselves passing through a mysterious sunken city, a sprawling ruin that continued to crumble into the waves even as they watched. The place was populated by various kinds of animals and mutated monsters, strange species that had descended from the bio-engineered creatures of the Ancient Age. Yuki and co. ntered the flooded halls of a great ruined building, but without warning the structure was blasted apart by the Imperial battleship that Yuki and Yoko had seen flying over the desert. Presumably the Empire was searching for the dragon, eager to harness the immense power that it represented; the ship violently attacked them, but, a Blue Dragon destroys it allowing the heroes to escape. Blue Dragon's rider, Keil Fluge follows them and sees Yuki connection with the Dragon. Keil joins in for the adventure. Over dry land again, the familiar desert of the world stretched out to the edge of vision. This arid region also swarmed with all manner of mutated monsters, including a species of enormous and ravenous sandworms. Yuki and co. are attacked by the Dark Dragon, and the four engaged in vicious combat amidst the writhing sandstorms. The Dark Dragon took many hits, but unfortunately it was able to boost away and vanish into the distance. Upon sighting the dragon, the Empire again tried to take it down by force. This time Kyle was facing much more than just a single battleship though, as a small fleet was stationed at the site, and mounted artillery rained gunfire on the dragon as it passed. A massive Imperial combat vessel was also waiting for them there, a monstrosity that hovered through the air on helicopter-like engines and bounded along on massive hydraulic legs. After a considerable battle the dragon succeeded in downing the vessel, and with Imperial fighter ships still in close pursuit, the heroes dived into the open mouth of the Ancient Age ruin itself. Deep below the surface, Dark Dragon sped out of the shadows behind Yuki and his dragon; Yuki and co. rushed after the creature, reaching the end of the ruins and bursting into the sky above a vast forest. Yuki and co. were nearing the heart of the Empire now, and most of the Imperial fleet. Unfortunately for the Empire though, even this monstrous ship could not rival the power of the dragon; it could not stop the creature from continuing its quest. Upon reaching the Tower, hey were just a little too late. The Dark Dragon was able to enter the structure, and the ancient monolith increased its power dramatically; the monster emerged with masses of armour and weaponry grafted onto its body, clearly ready to face Yuki and his friends once and for all in it's super form similar to Guardian Obito. With the Help of Keil, Yuki, Yoko and Paul are able to defeat the black dragon, causing it to fall into the Ocean. Keil thanks Yuki and co. before Heand the dragon enter the tower. While traveling down a long corridor, the dragon surrounds Keil in a force field, lifting him from the saddle and suspending him in the hallway. Keil watches as the dragon continues on to the core of the tower, then a blinding light is seen and the tower explodes. Keil wakes up some time later in a desert area abutting the ocean. Looking down, he sees the foot prints of the blue dragon around him, indicating that after the explosion, the dragon carried him to safety and flew away. Edge, a mercenary hired by the Eggman Empire, guards a site where artifacts from an ancient advanced civilization are being excavated. Fending off an ancient monster, he discovers the body of a girl buried in a wall. The site is attacked by the mutinous Black Fleet of the Old Empire, who seize the girl and kill Edge's companions. Edge escapes with the help of a flying dragon and swears revenge on the Black Fleet leader, Craymen. Edge rescues Gash, one of a band of scavengers called the Seekers, from a monster. Gash mentions that he is seeking the "Divine Visitor" and directs Edge to a nearby nomadic caravan, where he learns the location of the Black Fleet. Edge and the dragon defeat the fleet, but learn that Craymen has already reached the Tower, an ancient structure of tremendous power. They fend off an attack by the girl from the excavation site, who rides an enormous dragon, Atolm. Yuki and co. goes back to Dens to find the Egg Fleet at Kusanagi's Temple. In the town of Zoah, Edge meets an engineer, Paet, who will trade information about the Tower for ancient artefacts. Searching an ancient vessel for parts, Edge is captured by imperial soldiers but rescued by Gash. Paet reveals that the Tower can be reached via the ruins of Uru where Yuki and co. met. Yuki and co. are attacked by the girl and Atolm. Yuki wished for the sword and shield during the battle. After the battle, separated from their dragons, Yuki and co. fall into an ancient underground facility and form a truce to escape. The girl explains that she is an ancient bio-engineered being named Azel, created in the facility, and designed to interface with ancient technology. After the party's dragons rescues them, Azel warns the party that she will kill him if he crosses Craymen's path again and leaves on Atolm. Craymen surprises Yuki and co. in Zoah and asks for his help fighting the Empire. Paet tells Edge he can find the Tower by deactivating an ancient machine, Mel-Kava, that obscures the Tower's location with fog. In exchange for destroying an imperial base, the village leader gives Edge access to an ancient artefact that grants him a vision of Mel-Kava's location. Yuki and co. destroy Mel-Kava, clearing the fog, but are attacked again by Azel and Atolm. They shoot down Atolm and rescue Azel as she falls. The Emperor's flagship, Grig Orig, destroys Zoah. The Black Fleet intervenes before Yuki and co. are killed. At the Tower, Craymen tells Edge that it is one of several that manufacture monsters to combat humanity's destructive forces. He needs Azel to activate the Tower and destroy the Empire before they can use it as their own weapon. Imperials arrive and capture the heroes and Craymen. After the Emperor forces Azel to activate the Tower, monsters emerge and kill everyone but the heroes, who escapes was unaware that the monster are under the service of the Eggman Empire. At the Seeker stronghold, Gash explains that the Tower will destroy humanity if it is not deactivated. He believes Yuki is the prophesied Divine Visitor who will be humanity's salvation. Yuki and co. battle rampaging monsters and destroy the infested Grig Orig. Yuki, Paul, Yoko and Edge rescues Azel from the Uru facility, where she has returned to contemplate her purpose. They infiltrate the Tower and Azel prepares to transfer both Edge into Sestren, the AI network that controls the towers and Yuki, Paul and Yoko back to their home. She confesses her love for Edge and Yuki promises to return. Inside Sestren, Edge and the dragon defeat the network's "anti-dragon" programs. Through visions, Edge learns his dragon originated as the Heresy Program, a rogue AI purged from Sestren. The Heresy Program explains that the Divine Visitor is actually "the one from the outside world" who has guided Edge, and who must now destroy Sestren with Edge inside was non other than Yuki and Yoko and Paul. Gash awaits Edge in the desert, Yuki, Paul, Yoko and Edge, who was revived by God have returned. Travelling with Edge, Azel thanks Yuki and co. for returning Edge. The scene shifts to the Empire has returned to power, using ancient technology to genetically engineer dragons called dragonmares. A young girl, Orta, has lived all her life in a tower in a valley, imprisoned by the Seekers, who fear she is a harbinger of doom. One night, the Empire attacks the valley with its dragonmares, destroying much of the city. Before the dragonmares can harm Orta, a mysterious dragon along with Yuki and co. appears and eliminates them. Orta flees the valley on the dragon. Evren, a general in the Imperial Army and leader of the dragonmare squadron, pursues the heroes. A different dragonmare, coated in distinctive white armour, slowed and turned to face the group; the rider of this creature was clearly not human, as his body was coated in a white shell-like substance, making him look like a walking relic of the Ancient Age. Evren immediately recognized the figure as Abadd, the drone who had mysteriously disappeared along with the final completed dragonmare, which he had evidently greatly enhanced; Abadd proceeded to open fire on the Imperials, and as his dragonmare was both better armed and better armoured than the five Imperial dragonmares combined, Evren ordered her squadron to retreat. In the silence that followed the battle, Yuki and co. and Abadd were left alone. Cryptically, the drone told Orta that he knew who she was, and that he also knew her destiny: she would save the world from itself. Orta did not understand what Abadd meant, and when he swept away into the night atop his white dragonmare, Orta asked Yuki to follow him to which he accepted. In the aftermath of the battle, the Empire evaluated the outcome of the attack on Yelico Valley. Following their retreat, Evren’s dragonmare squadron again went in pursuit of Orta and Abadd, although they were unable to catch up. Even though the Empire had failed to capture Orta, the destructive capabilities of the dragonmares proved to be well beyond their expectations. Eager to start the mass production of these creatures, the Empire was still determined to find and capture Orta. "TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED" At the Panzer Dragoon World, Yuki and co. suddenly noticed three baldors - airborne bio-engineered creatures - travelling alongside her, each of which carried a group of human riders. These people were the Wormriders, a strange tribal culture that lived in the Borderlands; rather than shunning the monsters of the world, the Wormriders co-existed with them, riding certain beasts - like the baldors - and hunting others for their food. When Orta first spotted this Wormrider group, they were chasing a huge amphibious creature called a yondo-worm. Having lost all trace of Abadd, Yuki and co. had nothing better to do than follow the river along its winding course; many aggressive monsters emerged from the forest to attack her as she passed, but with the dragon’s aid they managed to fight her way onwards. Yuki and the others caught up with the Wormriders again, but this time it seemed that the yondo-worm had become the hunter, and they the prey; a second enormous worm had joined the first, and the Wormriders could do nothing but flee from the enraged creatures. Orta and her dragon could not escape so easily though, as dense branches and thick foliage enclosed the river on all sides of them; the heroes are forced to fight the Wormriders’ battle for them, but with the power of the Eggman Empire, Yuki and co. were able to prevail. Following a waterfall that plunged over the cliff face; at its bottom Yuki and co. found the river again, and chanced across one of the Wormriders that she had seen before. After giving up on the yondo-worm, this Wormrider - whose name was Mobo - had apparently decided to hunt a huge plant-like monster known as an ikrakav, which he was following down the river. When Mobo noticed Orta, he called out to her, asking her if she would help him defeat the massive creature; and as she saw that he would probably not succeed if left alone, Orta swooped in to fight alongside him. Although the ikrakav tried to violently fend off Orta’s dragon and Mobo’s baldor, it was eventually subdued by Yuki's dragon, and its inert body began to sink into the waters. However, in the calm after the battle, Mobo took a closer look at Yuki and his opinion of her suddenly changed; perhaps he had previously thought of his as another Wormrider, riding some extravagant kind of bio-engineered creature, but as he eyed her dragon more carefully he became convinced that he was an Imperial soldier, riding atop a lethal dragonmare. Mobo quickly fled the scene, abandoning the carcass of the ikrakav and leaving Yuki and co. alone once more. Still finding no trace of Abadd, Yuki and co. calls the Eggman Empire for some shelter in the Sea of Ash. Before they can get inside the Egg Fleet, Mobo and a group of other Wormriders swooped into view, and to Orta’s surprise they proceeded to attack Yuki. Orta had no chance to explain that Yuki was an enemy of the Empire too, rather than an Imperial soldier as Mobo believed, so a fierce battle ensued. The Wormriders were quick to realise that they could not compete with the power of the dragon, however, so it was not long before they wisely surrendered; realizing that Yuki was not an Imperial after all, Mobo apologised for his rash decision, and offered to help Yuki and the party out of the dangerous region that they were now in. He explained the nature of drones to Yuki, telling her that they were humanoid bio-engineered creatures created by the Ancients; he also revealed that Abadd had helped the Empire create the dragonmares in the first place, and that those creatures had ended the lives of countless Wormriders. The Wormriders’ den was just beyond the Sea of Ash, but before Yuki and co. could reach it they had to pass through another section of the sprawling ruined city. As they flew over these quiet ruins though, their presence awakened an enormous monster called a catharp, a vaguely human-shaped bio-monster that the Ancients had created as a soldier for their terrible wars. Bounding along on all fours, the Catharp pursued the heroes savagely through the ruins, spewing all manner of lasers and missiles at them; in her most difficult battle yet, Orta was forced to confront and overcome this vicious creature. It was only after a long struggle that the Catharp, which had reared up onto its hind legs in an almost human-like manner, staggered and fell lifeless into the dust. Beyond the Sea of Ash was another desert, but one which was far more welcoming by comparison; here, golden sand dunes stretched out endlessly beneath a clear blue sky. Orta was surprised to find that the Wormriders’ village was actually built upon an enormous airborne monster, known as a lathum; this massive ray-like creature spent its life drifting over the sands, and it was accompanied by a pair of smaller baby lathums. When the Egg Fleet arrived at the village, Mobo introduced the group to Elder Ponta, the leader of his tribe. The old man sat on a throne mounted on top of a baldor, and he was intrigued by the strange guest that Mobo had brought before him. Looking into Orta’s eyes, old Ponta sensed the girl’s restless anger, and he asked her plainly why she hated the world so; in reply, Orta recounted her past to him, telling him how the Seekers had kept her imprisoned all her days, how they said that she would be kept locked away until she was “needed for war”, whatever that may have meant. Orta had never known what it was to have a family, or friends; for as long as she could remember, she had been truly alone in the world. Unlike the Seekers and the Empire though, the Wormriders had no intention of treating Orta with cruelty; after hearing the girl’s story, Elder Ponta invited Yuki and co. to stay with the tribe in their village, an offer which she gladly accepted. During those days that she spent with Mobo and his people, Orta came to know friendship and affection for the first time. Because of the Wormriders’ kindness, she began to realize that the world did not have to be so terrible after all. Unfortunately for Orta, the Empire had not given up its pursuit of Yuki yet and as she was no longer on the move during her stay with the Wormriders she was tracked down at last. A huge fleet of Imperial ships appeared without warning in the sky over the desert, and they soon swooped down to rain bombs on the Wormriders’ village. Mobo and his friends were formidable warriors though, and riding atop their faithful baldors they took to the skies to attack the Imperial ships, giving the other villagers a chance to make their escape. Determined to help her his friends, Yuki, Yoko, Paul and Orta mounted their dragons and followed Mobo up into the clouds; once again it was clear that Imperial ships were no real match for the Ancient power of the dragon, and the Empire suffered heavy losses as Orta and the Wormriders tore through wave after wave of battleships. The Imperial flagship was a different matter entirely, though; this immense craft loomed out of the clouds towards Orta, looking somewhat like a flying castle kept aloft on Ancient antigravity engines. A huge golden statue was mounted on top of the flagship, and this mechanised sentinel was taken out by the Super Egg Providence's Mega Dragon Cannon. As the Flagships into the Sea of Ash, Yuki realized that he was a force sensitive Sith and Jedi hybrid that Yuki Skywalker was talking about to tell Yoko the truth. Yuki was not given time to reflect upon her fate though, as at that moment Evren’s dragonmare squadron came tearing out of the open sky towards him. Evren cursed the Jedi that had decimated the Imperial fleet, and it seemed that she was willing to capture him alive or dead; all five dragonmares pursued Yuki as the Egg Fleet flee into the clouds. Mobo saves Yuki by using his baldor to block dragonmares’ projectiles; to Orta’s horror, the creature and its rider plunged out of the sky. With Imperial ships decimated, Orta had little time to mourn the loss of her friend, and as she raced to the Egg Fleet to save Yuki and Yoko. Although the dragonmares were among the most powerful weapons that the Empire had ever wielded, they could still not overcome the power of a true dragon, and as the battle wore on the dragonmares began to plummet one by one out of the sky. In the end only Evren remained, her dragonmare wounded beyond repair; she realised that she herself would not survive this encounter, and, rounding on Orta, she was determined to take the drone with her into death. Evren activated the self-destruct device of her dragonmare, and began to laugh as the creature pulsed with light; as Yuki and Yoko got close. Yuki's Dragon uses the force field and makes a landing to the snowy ground. Orta saves Yuki and Yoko even though could not help being caught in the blast. The next sensation that Orta felt was a great cold, although it seemed that it was not the coldness of death; opening her eyes, she found herself immersed in deep snow, with heavy snow-laden winds whirling around her. Panicking, Orta squinted at the desolate landscape, looking for any trace of the dragon, Yuki and Yoko; it was not long before her eyes found a dark shape not far away from her, half submerged in the snow. Yuki's Dragon lands closely to Yuki and Yoko and Orta. Suddenly, the dragon opened its eyes and looked up at her. Its body was greatly damaged from the explosion, but the creature made the effort to rise, shrugging off the snow and fragments of its own shattered armour. Although the dragon’s wings had been torn through so that it could no longer fly, the creature took Orta on its back again, determined to help her continue her journey even though it was now bound to the earth, running on through the falling snow. Before they return to the Egg Fleet, a massive winged monster known as an els-enora with her two babies flew towards Yuki's Dragon. Els-enora and its children are friendly to Yuki's Dragon. Then, without warning, Orta’s vision was lit up as laser fire rained from above, striking the Egg Fleet's flagship, disabling it. Abadd descended from the sky before Els-enora and its children, standing atop his deadly white dragonmare. He asked Orta why she was incapable of destroying the primitive creatures, which angered her; she shouted that they didn’t need to die. Abadd seemed to have difficulty answering this moral question, though; his head jerked from side to side in strange spasms as he attempted to reply, but he could not. He explained to Orta that he had come after her because only she could help him complete his mission; asking that she come with him, Abadd rode away over the sea. Unsure of Abadd’s true nature and motives, Yuki and co. (plus Els-enora's family) chose to follow him, if only to know the truth. Mobo and his baldor had also survived their crash in the snowy area. After finding and interrogating one of the Imperial soldiers there, he learned that the Empire was chasing the dragon and its rider. Angered by this news, Mobo and his baldor took to the skies once again, defeating many Imperial forces and bio-engineered monsters in their path. He eventually noticed Orta and her dragon flying in the distance. Although he was unable to catch up to them, Mobo was still overjoyed to learn that Orta was still alive. Determined to help Orta in her battle against the Empire, he decided to regroup with the rest of the Wormriders and ask for their aid. The Heroes and the Egg Fleet, followed Abadd into a mountainous region, where he finally led her to a ruin of the Ancient Age; the structure seemed to be buried deep in the earth, with only an upper entrance yawning out of the ground below them. Abadd descended into the Ancient facility and Yuki and co. (minus Els-enora's family) followed, but by the time they are inside, he had disappeared ahead of her. Finding herself in a vertical tunnel that extended into the depths of the ruin, Orta slowly continued downwards alone. Abadd led the Heroes to the heart of the Ancient facility, where the very rooms and corridors were mechanical and golden, and vast pieces of machinery continued to turn and function as they had done for millennia. The heroes and the respected dragons it carried were sucked away from the physical world, their bodies converted and uploaded into Sestren, the Ancient data network. Although the network had already identified the dragon, it now turned its attentions towards the heroes. Yuki and co. reached a memory cell that was different; it contained a visual recording of the past as well as sound. They found themselves floating before a great golden entity; its body was strangely abstract and symbolic, but something about its shape seemed dragon-like to them. Orta finds a message recorded by her mother, saying that Orta is the child of a drone and a human, made from DNA she recovered from a human in Sestren. Abadd explains that he has learnt the secret of drone reproduction and intends to use Yuki's body to replicate himself infinitely and conquer the world. Orta defeats Abadd's avatar and discovers that he is heading for the Cradle, a ancient monolithic artifact above the imperial city. Yuki orders Sestren that his family and friends (plus Els-enora's family) are be transported there. The Cradle floated silently over the Imperial Capital, bound to the earth by great cables. Since Abadd’s betrayal of the Empire, the structure had essentially been dormant, unable to awaken any more dragonmares without a drone’s intervention. Now the Cradle suddenly resumed its halted processes though, working to breathe life into the countless dragonmares that slept inside its walls; the naive Imperials rejoiced, assuming that their attempts to reactivate the Cradle had at last succeeded, and that they no longer need the help of any drones. The Empire would soon find out how greatly they had underestimated their onetime servant. Yuki and co. find themselves in an imperial research facility. After they destroy several experiments, including dragonmare embryos, the facility collapses. They destroy an imperial defense unit and the Emperor dies within the explosion. The Cradle breaks free, destroying several Imperial ships and sending the dragonmares berserk. Els-enora summons the Egg Fleet, attack the imperial fleet at the city, leaving Yuki, Paul, Yoko and Orta to fly towards the Cradle. An another group of dragonmares rose up around Yuki , their throats glowing with a terrible green light as they channelled their attack. Orta’s fate seemed certain, but without warning, beams of light erupted from the Cradle’s core and wrapped around the dragonmares, then dragged them back into the furious energies of the facility’s heart. A moment later, the core itself crumbled to nothingness, revealing a strange, embryonic life form that floated amidst the dark clouds. Abadd’s voice emanated from within the mass of living tissue; he spoke with contempt of his premature awakening, of how he had found only a world of filth and destruction. In his eyes, the only way this world could be saved was for drones to rise up as its masters, inheriting the mantle of the dead Ancients who created them. To make that race of drones, Abadd still needed Yuki, and the secret that resided within her. Now, a final battle between the two would decide the fate of the world. A vortex of dark clouds heaved above and around Yuki as she faced off against Abadd at last. The strange organic mass that had emerged from the Cradle seemed to represent an unfinished process, and Orta wasted no time in laying siege to it. It was not long before Orta had taken the battle in hand, but this only proved to be the beginning of the real conflict. Abadd’s dragonmare exploded out of the organic substance, massively enhanced by the power of the Cradle; what had once been a white armoured dragonmare was now an enormous, many-winged beast overloaded with Ancient weaponry. This new evolution of Abadd’s steed was incredibly powerful, even capable of firing lasers like a true dragon; all Yuki could do was counter the dragonmare’s lasers with her own dragon’s before they could reach their target. Despite all the dragonmare’s monstrous weaponry and all of Abadd’s cunning though, the battle still seemed to favour the true dragon; at least, for a time. Wounded, the dragonmare tumbled beneath the clouds, and for a moment it seemed as if the fighting might be over; but then the dragonmare surfaced once more, whipping a great serpent-like tail behind a body that had once again transformed. Abadd clearly refused to face defeat; for him there could be no failure, and he dived back into battle. This ultimate form of the dragonmare unleashed wave upon wave of lasers towards its enemy, but they were still not enough to overcome Yuki's dragon with the help of Orta. With a terrible artificial roar, Abadd’s dragonmare revealed that its body could withstand no more; from the tip of its tail, the great engineered creature began to slowly evaporate into pure energy, which floated off into the dark clouds. Even to the very end, Abadd had never thought for a moment of abandoning his mission; the last words he called to Orta were “I… need you”, and then he was consumed by the light. The battle was over, but the dragon had used its last reserves of strength to take Abadd down. The creature strained to lower itself gently towards the ground, and as its feet touched the dusty surface it collapsed. Orta tried to awaken her friend, begged him to open his eyes; but the dragon had already passed away. Yuki and co. with the Els-enora bids farewell before returning home as Orta walked on over a verdant landscape. Grasslands stretched out ahead of her in hills and valleys, all the way to the far-off mountains, where the sun was settling beneath a purple sky. At Orta’s side, a small creature bobbed along through the grass. It was no higher than her knee, pale-coloured, almost reptilian in shape; but it walked on its hind legs, and had small wings where its forearms should have been. A new dragon, the heir to the dragon that was lost; the heir that the dragon had left to the world, and to Orta. With the dragon pup by her side, Orta walked on towards the distant mountains, and an unknown destiny. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Bucket *Yipper *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Hades Izanami *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Hazama/Yuki Terumi *Relius Clover Debuts *Lundi- "First Appearance" *Keil Fluge- "First Appearance" *Azel- "First Appearance" *Edge- "First Appearance" *Orta- "First Appearance" *Old Empire *New Empire Trivia Operation: N.O.E.L. is the Parody of the Panzer Dragoon Series. Category:Episodes Category:Movies